An Bleach Story
by cherrywolf94
Summary: This is a story about a teenage girl and her twin brother and what happens to them after the bombing of Hiroshima. This is my first story.
1. Prolgue

Prologue  
year-1945  
japan has attacked pearl harbor in hawaii and the war is raging. bombs are being droped all throughout Japan by the American army.

Tokade and her brother Minataro were just experiencing thier 17th birthday. Tokade and Minataro are twins you see and they have done everything the day they were born they were inseperable, they ate together, they fell asleep together, and woke up together. But as soon as they turned 16 they were at each others throats. It began 3 weeks before thier 16th birthday they were both fighting over who would get the real date because, as they saw it, only one person should have their 16th birthday. (tokade won) And ever since Minataro never forgave her. But now exactly one year later on thier birthday 9/06/1945 in thier little town of Hiroshima they were celebrating thier 17th birthday unaware of the impending doom


	2. Chapter 1 Birthday

Chapter 1-birth day

The bed was warm she felt the sweat beads clinging to her hair as she ran her fingers threw it.  
"it shouldnt be this hot its still only September" she said  
she got up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. as she got up she remembered exactly what day it was.  
"Its my birthday!!!" she screamed  
she pulled on her school uniform just as she heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?!" she asked  
she opened the door  
"i dont know a me" she said as she let her mom in  
"happy 17th birthday tokade" said her mom as she wrapped her daughter in a hug.  
"thanks mom" tokade said  
"have you wroken up Minataro yet?"  
"No dear i was thinking that you would like to hes your brother after all" said her mom  
"oh, ok mom i'll do it right now" Tokade said  
Tokade walked out of her room and down the long hall that held pictures of her family and stopped at the last door on the hall befor the stairs and knocked.  
"Minataro!!!" she yelled as she burst into the room  
"Wake up sleepy head, do you know what today is??" she asked  
"of course i know what today is im already up" he said from across the room  
tokade jumped at the sound of his voice  
"happy birthday Minataro" she sang in her sing-song voice  
"and happy birth day to you as well sister" he said as he gave her a hug that lifted her up off the ground.  
"Achk" she said in mid air  
"put me down" she demanded  
"yes sister" he said and put her down  
from here she could get a better look at his features him and her looked nothing alike except for the unnaturally pale skin, black hair and emerald green eyes.  
as she was examing him Minataro was looking at his watch  
"oh Crap!" he said  
"What is it?" she asked  
"its 8:10 were late for school" he explained  
"oh no wed better hurry" she said  
they ran to the door and down the stairs into the kitchen to tell thier mom good bye befor they left.  
"Bye mom" they both said in unison  
"bye dears" she said  
"have a good day"  
"and happy birthday"she wished them  
but the last part they didnt here because the sound of fighter jets was blocking out all the sound.  
They looked up just in time to see about 7 or 8 American fighter planes in a V formation, with one main plane in the center.  
"whats going on?" they said one again in unison  
They had hardly gotten the question out of thier mouths when the plane in the center dropped its "cargo".  
"Oh no its an air raid, hurry into the house" said their mom just as the object landed.

...  
There was an explosion and everything went black.

....  
Tokade felt the fire clawing its way into her back. Her leg was blown off and her arm was bent backward, but she couldnt feel the pain. she passed out.

...  
when she woke up she couldnt feel pain. no agony. no worry. no nothing.  
She heard people all around her and felt thier eyes but she did not stir.  
She felt someone poking her with something and opened her eyes.  
She looked around 'where am i' she thought  
"_Welcome young miss" _said a voice to her side  
"hello, umm... where am i?"  
_"West Ryoka in the soul society where else"_


	3. Chapter 2 Tokade

Chapter 2-Tokade

"West roukan? Soul Society? No i'm from.....Im from....Hiroshima, Japan. And todays mine and Minataro's birth day." Tokade said  
As she said it a thought occured.  
"Wheres Minataro!?" she asked worried  
"And mom, where are they it's our birthday where is he!?"  
_"Younge lass you are the only one here this Minataro person did not enter with you he is probably still in the world of the living or in a different district."_ said the old man. he left out one other possiblility which he hoped was not true.  
"How did i get here?" Tokade asked  
_"You were brought here by a soul reaper in the front line you were the only one whose soul left there body right then." _The old man replied  
"ohh" Tokade was feeling immense sadness so she curled herself up in a ball about to cry.  
_"Younge lady don't cry there is a possibillity that you will see your mom and Minataro again someday if you look"_ Said the old man trying to console her  
this made Tokade uncurl out of her ball and stand up  
"Really!  
theres a chance i might see them again someday?!" said Tokade in dissbelivable happiness.  
_"Yes,Yes now come along and we'll get you cleaned up and introduce you to the spirits you will be living with" _Said the old man  
"thanks by the way my name is Tokade" Tokade said  
_"really well you can call me elder if you wish"_ said the old man  
"ok elder" said Tokade as she followed him into the main square of the Roukan


End file.
